


She Swears Its Not Like a Mabari Litter

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Papa-Fenris fluff.. And Marian as usual teasing him.





	She Swears Its Not Like a Mabari Litter

Pregnancy agreed with Marian, once the morning sickness faded. Fenris would never tell her that though, but he was sure she suspected it from the way he was constantly touching her and showing small signs of affection, even in public. Aveline was constantly visiting, partly to provide support and to keep an eye on Marian, who by all rights should have been bored out of her mind not adventuring. 

Varric returned to Kirkwall shortly after the Inquisitor defeated Corypheous and expressed delight at becoming an uncle which Fenris grumbled at, but his arrival was a much-needed boost Marian needed. Even if she began dragging Fenris to the Hanged Man more and more. 

“So, what did the Healer say at your check-up Hawke? How grows my little rogue?” Varric placed a mug of watered down wine in front of Marian and sat across from her. 

Marian touched her growing stomach and smiled. “Well, you know us Fereldens, we breed like mabaris, so its not just a little rogue but several.” 

“What?!” Fenris sputtering into his cup. 

She laughed, touching his arm, “Yeah its like a whole litter of puppies in here.” The expression on her shocked husband’s face had Marian cackling. “No dear, I’d kidding. Its just two.” She winked at Varric as Fenris calmed down. 

“Uh huh.” Fenris grunted not believing her for a second. 

~~~~

The whole of Marian’s pregnancy was uneventful, something the both of them were very glad for, trips to the Fade aside, and now Fenris was forced to pace the birthing room with Marian while she labored. 

“Does it always take so long?” He was really just asking the empty air. Seeing his wife in pain made his markings itch and he needed to do something. 

“How the hell should I know?” Marian snapped as another contraction twisted her face. The Healer and midwife had stopped responding to them, understanding that it was their first delivery. They offered advice when needed but let the couple talk. 

Fenris sighed and held her hand. “Well you were there when your siblings were born, weren’t you? You must remember something.” 

She shrugged, rubbing her back. “Not really. I wasn’t quite four when Carver and Bethany were born, and Da kinda shoved me out of the room, and I was stuck waiting for what seemed like days. Then he showed me this pair of wrinkled  _things_  and I didn’t really understand that they were my brother and sister. Da thought it was funny that I called them piglets. Mother not so much.”

“Mistress, we need to check your progress, please come over here.” The Healer came over and carefully lead Marian to the bed to be examined. “Yes, that is what we suspected. It is time. Ser Fenris, if you would kneel behind her and be her rock.”

Fenris kissed Marian’s cheek as he took up his position. She gripped his hands in hers, a little scared. “Do not fret Mistress. Your body was made to do this, so let it do its work.” 

Marian’s eyes widen as the pain crested and she pushed, trying to breath through it, but she was feeling panic rise in her chest. She was about to be a  _mother_ , she wasn’t ready for this. It was too much! The pain eased off and she gasped, tears filling her eyes. “Fenris! Fenris! I cant do this!” She sobbed against his chest, shaking as another contraction rippled through her body. 

“Marian, yes you can. I love you!” He held her tightly, feeling her fingers bruise his arms. “You can do this.  _We_  can do this! I promise you!” 

She bore down, and the Healer offered soothing sounds as she pulled a baby free, the answering cry made Fenris’s knees weak. “It’s a girl!” 

Fenris kissed Marian, “she’s beautiful, you’re beautiful.”

“Just a moment and we’ll have the other one.” The Healer passed the small girl to the midwife for examining. 

He started, “wait, what? Two babies? Marian?” Fenris searched his wife’s face for the shit-eating grin whenever she made a joke. “Why didn’t you tell me there would be TWO BABIES?!” 

Marian patted his arm, “Love, I did. You thought I was joking.” She gripped his arms as she readied to push again. 

“Well it’s the sort of joke you would make! What did you expect?” He held her as she birthed the second baby, his mind racing. Two babies? It was suddenly a great deal more terrifying to him and he wasn’t sure why. 

“Another girl! Relax now Mistress.” The Healer passed the second girl to the midwife and helped finished the birthing process, proclaiming no harm to mother or children. 

Fenris sobbed, freely and unashamed. He was a father! Of two girls, with his wife! He stroked her hair, kissing her face all over and muttering adorations. 

Marian yawned and faintly smiled. She was beyond exhausted, but it was over. The hard part at least. “We should think of names for them.”

He nodded, wiping his face on a rag he hoped was clean. “I’ll see if they are done with them, and I’ll bring you some water.” The Healer and midwife hadn’t gone far with the babies, just the washing room to clean them up and examine. 

“How are my daughters?” His voice shook, it was strange to say, daughters. 

The midwife turned and smiled, “come and see Ser Fenris.” She stepped aside, and there they were, two perfect, beautiful little girls. 

“She was born first and has done nothing but glare at me as I cleaned her up and protest. She’s going to be a wild one” Fenris studied the small girl, she had a sprinkling of wild red curls, and what looked like a streak of white hair. 

“She has my eyes.” He said with wonder, a single finger touching her cheek, afraid he would wake up from this dream. 

The midwife nodded, “aye, its rare for babies to have anything other than blue eyes at birth. Human babies at least. May not be the case for elves.” She picked up the baby and held her out to him. “Here. Support her head. There you go! Oh you are a natural at this.” 

Fenris felt like his heart would shatter from joy. His eldest daughter fixed her big green eyes at him and seemed to study him. “I’m your Papa little one.” He gently kissed her forehead. “And the other one?” 

As if on cue, the other baby cried out. “Ah, she is arguing over being cleaned.” The Healer emerged holding the swaddled infant. “This one is stubborn. But healthy. Both are very healthy.” 

Fenris shifted the baby in his arms so he could take the second one. She was almost a mirror of her sister, hair so pale he was certain it was white, but with a light red streak, and she had Marian’s startling blue eyes. “Hello daughter. Let’s go and meet your mother.” 

Marian was half asleep in fresh bedding and a dressing gown. “Well look at you,  _Daddy_. Carrying both of them on your own.” She held out her arms for a baby. “Oh, look at you two.” She cooed softly, looking at her daughters. 

“Barely an hour old and already causing trouble, in true Hawke fashion. Shes the eldest.” He indicated the red-haired infant. 

She shifted around to allow the infants to nurse, settling back against the pillows with a sigh. “Damn I am glad I stole Merrill’s Dalish tome of magic.” 

Fenris sat next to her and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and why is that?” 

“Nursing spells to help latching and milk supply.” He shook his head. “Its helping! And I didn’t want to fall asleep waiting on you to bring me the fruits of my womb. So,” she waggled her fingers at him. “Magic.” 

Fenris shuffled about the house while mother and daughters bonded, he fixed a plate of food to bring her when the front door opened. Varric stood before the fireplace, a small box in his hands. “So, I’m an uncle now?” 

“You are. Two girls. Perfect.” Fenris couldn’t help but smile. 

Varric gestured at the stairs, “Well hot damn! May I meet my lovely nieces?” 

Fenris nodded and Varric followed him into Marian’s rooms. “I believe this is yours Marian.” He set the plate of food beside her and indicated the dwarf walking in. 

“Varric!” She tried to get up and remembered the pair of newborns attached to her breasts and blushed, moving to cover herself. 

“Don’t bother Hawke, I’ve seen it all before.” At least he wasn’t staring directly at her bare chest. “A gift for the new mother and her bouncing babies.” He handed over the box, which she opened carefully. 

She pulled out a pair of blankets, one silver and green, the other blue and gold. “These are gorgeous, Varric. You shouldn’t have.” 

He looked sheepish and shook his head. “No. Its an old Dwarven tradition. Having blankets made with the Houses colors. Especially if it’s a Noble. And you are a Noble.” 

Marian smiled, stroking the blankets. “You are a giant sap. Thank you, I love them.” The babies had drifted off to sleep and she was able to disengage herself from them. Carefully wrapping each girl in a blanket. 

“Lets go downstairs for a bit. Let them rest.” She whistled softly and her giant Mabari entered the room. “Dragon, watch the girls. Come and get me if they need anything. Okay? Good boy.” She patted his head and he laid down on the floor. 

Fenris took her hand, squeezing it gently. “You sure you don’t want to rest as well?” She shrugged and grabbed the untouched plate of food. 

“I want to name our daughters and talk for a bit. If I fall asleep in my chair, well so be it.” Marian yawned and stretched, making a face. “Oh fuck. Who knew giving birth would leave you so sore.”

Varric cleared his throat and readied to dodge. “You did just spend nine months growing two living beings inside you, and then pushed them out of your body. Common sense would suggest that you would be sore.” 

She playfully swatted at him, “fuck off dwarf!” 

“Such language! Your children can hear you!” He ducked and dashed towards the sitting area. 

“Fenris, love? Kill him. I’m too tired to conjure a spell.” She settled into her chair and began eating idly. Fenris perched on the table, ready to hop up and get anything she might need. 

“If we kill him, Aveline will wonder what happened, and do you want to explain that to her?” He carefully picked at the food, nudging pieces towards her to ensure she ate everything. 

“Man, fatherhood has made you a fuddy-duddy.” Fenris rolled his eyes and said nothing. 

Marian squeezed his leg and looked at Varric. “So, we need names, cause I dunno. We couldn’t really agree or come up with anything.” 

“I still like Andryana.” Fenris muttered. 

Varric laughed, “No kid is going to be able to say that! I mean you could use a nickname, Andy, or Ana, but nah.” He stopped to think a bit. “You don’t know any Tevinter names?” 

“He wont even consider a *classical* name like one from Tevinter, even though they are perfectly fine.” She waved a bit of food around before eating. “What was your mother’s name Varric?”

“Ilsa Camilla, why?” He responded slowly. 

She shrugged, “It’s a human thing to name children after people you admire. And everything you’ve ever told me about your mother says she was a good woman. And if you want to be girls’ uncle, well, why not name one of them after her? I do like the name Camilla.” 

Varric beamed, “I would consider it a great honor to know her name is being carried on. Maker knows I wont have kids.” 

“What do you think, love? Camilla?” She searched her husband’s face. 

He nodded. “It’s a good name. The eldest.” She squeezed his leg. “Though I have an idea for a name.” 

“Oh? Do tell.” Marian was intrigued. 

“When I was with the Fog Warriors, where was a woman. Strong, stubborn, fierce.” He paused. “Beautiful. She was unlike any woman I had ever seen before.” 

“It sounds like you had a crush Broody.” Varric offered. 

Fenris shrugged. “Perhaps. A relationship was not something I even considered though. She was the only survivor when Danarius returned. We fought to a standstill, and I was forced to abandon her on the beach. I do not know what became of her, but we are choosing names for our children based on people worthy of being remember. She is more than worthy.” 

“Well what was her name Fenris?” To Marian, this warrior woman sounds amazing, to hear Fenris speak of her was something else.

“Helena.” 

“Like the warrior queen from Tevinter history?” Varric asked, sensing there was more to the story. 

Fenris stroked Marian’s hand. “I have no idea. I did not learn much Tevinter history. But the woman I met was a warrior of the highest caliber. It’s a good name.” 

“Agreed. So, Camilla and Helena. We should tell them their names!” Marian moved to stand, wincing slightly. “Damn, I should have learned more Healing spells.” 

Varric patted the table and stood, “I will take that as my cue to leave. Congratulations again. Let me know if you need any help. You know where to find me.” They waved him out the door, barring it quietly. 

“Now, dear wife. You have had a busy day, you need your rest.” Fenris pulled Marian against him and kissed her. 

She pressed against and pulled away with a wince. “Ugh, but first I think our girls need to eat. And speak of the devil.” Dragon stood at the top of the stairs, tail wagging. “I’m coming boy.” 


End file.
